Nawet diabeł może się zakochać
by Dreigo
Summary: Sasuke jest mordercą i świetnym showmenem, jednak na zawodach ulega poważnemu wypadkowi, który wysyła go do szpitala. Naruto związany z Hinatą za to próbuje mu pomóc, nie będąc świadomy, że w ten sposób może zesłać na siebie kłopoty. W tym czasie Sasuke leżąc w sanatorium, nie mając nadziei na wyjście z tego cało, poznaje pewną pielęgniarkę, która zmienia jego serce.
1. Chapter 1

_Pan Ciemności się spytał: „Dlaczego jesteś znienawidzony?", człowiek mu odpowiedział: „Bo pragnę krwi". Uśmiechnął się na te słowa, obiecując swojemu wyznawcy, że spotka go nagroda za swoją postawę. Nim jednak nastąpiła era krwi, na ziemi pojawił się bóg, który w sczerniałym sercu zostawił białą rysę – nadzieję._

* * *

Słońce świeciło na niebie, rozganiając ostatnie chmury, ludzie jak co dzień zmierzali do pracy, rozmawiając z sąsiadami, czy też ze znajomymi. Pogodne uśmiechy pojawiały się u większości, jakby próbując zwalczyć ponure myśli dotyczące przyszłości. Na przedmieściach w jednym z domów, do życia budził się blondyn, który okryty poduszką usilnie próbował zignorować dźwięk komórki.

Do pokoju weszła brunetka, kucając przy łóżku, wyłączyła natarczywy budzik, wpatrując się w sylwetkę chłopaka. Wyglądał jak małe dziecko, które próbuje wymigać się od szkoły. Nachyliła się nad nim, cmokając w odsłonięty policzek.

-Naruto wstawaj, musisz jechać na arenę i pomóc Sasuke w treningu. –szepnęła mu do ucha, pociągając za kołdrę.

-Jeszcze tylko trochę…- jęknął zaspany, odwracając się tyłem do niej.

-Naruto, chyba nie chcesz zawieść najlepszego przyjaciela?- wstała, pociągając za pierzynę.

-Jesteś okrutna Hinata.- spojrzał się na nią z wyrzutem, wstając leniwie. Przytulił się do niej, rozkoszując się jej zapachem.-Przynajmniej pachniesz ładnie.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że wyglądam okropnie?- zdumiona, odsunęła się od niego.

-Oj, wiesz że nie to miałem na myśli! Zawsze łapiesz mnie za słowa.- westchnął ciężko, cmokając ją w policzek.- Dzień dobry.

Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wycofując się do kuchni by zrobić śniadanie. Chłopak podrapał się po nosie, rozglądając się po pokoju w celu odnalezienia jakiś ciuchów. Nie chciał się przyznawać, że poprzedniego dnia był na imprezie i przesadził z alkoholem, przez co zapomniał kompletnie o dzisiejszych zawodach, nie znosił robić czegokolwiek na kacu, a już na pewno doglądać czyjegoś zwycięstwa. Przeciągnął się, czując ból każdego mięśnia. Skrzywił się nieznacznie kierując się do garderoby, musiał wreszcie postawić się na nogi, nawet gdyby miał ubrać coś różowego.

Dziewczyna krzątała się w kuchni, próbując zrobić jakieś pożywne śniadanie, które obniży choć trochę ból głowy. Włączyła sobie radio, nucąc pod nosem usłyszaną piosenkę. Do pomieszczenia zaś wszedł ciemnej karnacji chłopak o blond włosach i lizakiem w buzi. Usiadł przy stole, wpatrując się w gospodynie, z zadziornym uśmiechem.

-Ech, zazdroszczę mu takiej dziewczyny!- westchnął ciężko, bawiąc się patyczkiem od chupa chupsa.

-Omoi! Przyjechałeś po Naruto?- odwróciła się do niego, podając na blat dodatkowy talerz na jedzenie.

-Yhm, Kakashi nie był pewien czy dotrze, po wczorajszej imprezie, wszyscy zaszaleli.- pokiwał znacząco głową.

-A ty przesiedziałeś na rozmyślaniu czy warto się upijać?- zachichotała pod nosem, nakładając omlety na talerz.

-Coś w tym stylu.

Przyszykowany blondyn zszedł na dół, przyglądając się gościowi. Usiadł obok niego, chwytając za pałeczki. Otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, jednak zaraz je zamknął, szukając wzrokiem swojej dziewczyny, jednak nikogo poza chłopakiem obok nie ujrzał.

-A gdzie Hinata?

-Pojechała do pracy, kazała ci przekazać, że postara się przyjechać na zawody.- wzruszył ramionami, kontynuując posiłek.

-Omoi…Czy cię w domu nie karmią, czy jak to jest, że zawsze tutaj jesz?

-Bo masz dobrą dziewczynę, zazdroszczę ci. Zresztą nie tylko ja…- wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Nic nie odpowiedział, zabrakło mu słów na taką odpowiedź, zdołał już się przyzwyczaić, że większość znajomych spędza pory na jedzenie właśnie u niego. Większość mieszkała sama, dlatego też cierpiała na wieczny głód, bądź toksyczne żarcie z restauracji. Po skończonym posiłku, wsiedli w samochód i ruszyli w stronę największej areny w mieście.

* * *

-Wreszcie się zjawiłeś!- brunet spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, zapinając swój strój.

-Miejże litość dla skacowanego człowieka.- odburknął pod nosem, podchodząc do montertrucka.- Sprawdzę co i jak. Musisz przecież wypaść bosko…

-I tak wygram, w sumie mógłbym cię już zwolnić.- zaśmiał się, przyglądając się reakcją przyjaciela.

-Nie przeginaj, panie doskonały.- wytknął mu język, zanim wszedł pod samochód.

-Przecież wiesz, że nie ma szans by mnie zabić. Z tobą w ekipie nic mi nie grozi.

-Jak już mówiłem, nie bądź taki pewien, różne rzeczy się dzieją w życiu.- westchnął zrezygnowany, sprawdzając każdą część w samochodzie.

* * *

Arena zapełniła się kilkoma tysiącami ludźmi, rządnymi wrażeń, rodem z najgorszego piekła, niektórzy nazywali tą atrakcje jako powrót do Starożytnego Rzymu i walk gladiatorów, wszystko przez wypadki śmiertelne, które mimo wszystkich zabezpieczeń wcale nie malały. Naruto wraz z resztą ekipą drużyny Sasuke Uchiha, stali na specjalnym tarasie, gdzie przyglądali się całej walce. Kakashi kątem oka przyglądał się chłopakowi, który jeszcze kilka lat temu sam brał udział w takich zawodach, do czasu nieszczęśliwego wypadku.

-CHOLERA! Drodzy państwo, właśnie widzimy kolejną tragedię na torze! Samochód Uchihy pali się w zastraszającym tempie, jeśli dojdzie do baku, będzie po zawodniku, ale zaraz, czy to nie ktoś z ekipy biegnie w stronę wypadku?! Czy Sasuke w ogóle ma szanse przeżyć taki wypadek? Ja bym chyba był już martwy, szkoda zachodu…

-Nie przekreślałbym go tak łatwo, przecież ma na koncie kilka spektakularnych zwycięstw, na pewno za darmo ich nie dostawał. Podobno ma szczęście do takich wypadków, więc możemy doświadczyć cudu.

-Nie wiem… Sam nie był zbyt łaskawy dla przeciwników, ma na koncie kilka zarzutów o morderstwo, jak mam być szczery, na miejscu policji, dawno bym go zamknął. Ten człowiek nie wie co to litość, czy życie…

-Tak, jest znany ze swojego brutalnego trybu życia… Ale proszę państwa Uzumaki Naruto wyciąga ciało Uchihy na zewnątrz, zaraz będziemy wiedzieć w jakim stanie jest zawodnik.

-Nie wygląda to przyjemnie… Jeśli zdołał to przeżyć, to chyba musi być samym diabłem.

-Tak drodzy państwo, właśnie mamy komunikat od sanitariuszy Uchiha Sasuke żyje! Jego stan jest bardzo ciężki, ale oddycha!

-To się nazywa szczęście, ale demony tak łatwo nie giną.


	2. Chapter 2

- Naruto co z Sasuke? - czerwonowłosa podbiegła zdyszana do siedzącego na krześle blondyna.

- A co ma być?! Jest w stanie krytycznym! To cud, że w ogóle żyje, walczą o niego, ale lekarze twierdzą, że ma bardzo małe szanse, żeby z tego wyjść. - Burknął poirytowany, zasłaniając głowę rekami.

- Nie sprawdzałeś jego samochodu? - Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, podchodząc do przeciwnej ściany.

- Samochód był sprawny, tylko Sasuke jak zwykle przesadził. Zawsze uważał się za boga, to teraz ma. - Zazgrzytał zębami, ocierając łzy.

- Jak będzie coś wiadomo, to daj znać. - Westchnęła ciężko, wycofując się powoli.

- Chyba żartujesz Karin! Powinnaś tu być i czuwać nad nim! Jesteś jego dziewczyną. - Spojrzał na nią zdumiony i zbity z tropu.

- Ciiiii… Jesteśmy w szpitalu. Daj spokój Naruto, zanudzę się tutaj na śmierć, a dzisiaj jest ważna impreza. Zadzwonię jutro. - Cmoknęła do niego, machając na pożegnanie.

-To musi być jakiś żart. - Mruknął pod nosem, wywalając z pobliskiego stolika swój kubek z herbatą.

* * *

- Naruto… Powinieneś się przespać, od kilku dni tylko siedzisz tutaj i czekasz na wiadomości o stanie zdrowia Sasuke… Może czas dać mu odejść? - Brunetka kucnęła przed nim, obejmując jego twarz. - Wiem jak się czujesz, sam przechodziłeś przez podobne piekło i jedyną osobą czuwającą przy tobie był Sasuke, ale ty miałeś większe szanse na przeżycie. Naruto, on ma ponad 90% ciała uszkodzonego, 95% ciała jest poparzone, nawet jeśli przeżyje to będzie wrakiem człowieka… Nie wróci już do dawnego życia, nie będzie tym samym człowiekiem. Ty skończyłeś z częściowym paraliżem prawej nogi, on będzie miał o wiele gorzej… Chcesz być jego niańką do końca życia?

- Nie wiem… Nie chcę go zostawić samego… - Spuścił wzrok, nie powstrzymując już swoich łez. Objął ją, pozwalając sobie na ten dziecięcy płacz, który zdaje się nigdy nie kończyć.

- Jesteś powiernikiem jego sekretów, zawsze go kryjesz, jesteś jego jedyną rodziną. I nawet wtedy, gdy mnie podrywał nie zerwałeś z nim kontaktów. Jesteś mu potrzebny wiem, ale Naruto pomyśl trochę o sobie. Ty już dawno skończyłeś ze światem samochodów. Powinieneś poszukać normalnej pracy, może założymy przedszkole, albo coś podobnego? Wtedy Sasuke mógłby z nami zamieszkać nie czułby się samotny… Och, co ja gadam, dzieci by się na niego dziwnie patrzyły, a on by je pewnie prędzej pozabijał niż zabawiał. Jestem czasem naiwna, ale naprawdę chcę mieć normalną rodzinę… Naruto… Proszę, nie poddawaj się. Potrzebuję cię, gdyby nie ty, nadal bym siedziała w rodzinnym domu, spoglądała na niebo przez zamknięte okno pokoju. To ty mnie z niego uwolniłeś i dałeś nowe życie, nie opuszczaj mnie. Wiem, że Sasuke jest dla ciebie ważny, jest dla ciebie jak brat, którego nigdy nie miałeś, ale ja jestem twoją dziewczyną, mam prawo być trochę egoistyczna…

Nie wiedział ile rozmowa między nim a Hinatą trwała, wiedział tylko, że w pewnym momencie rozbolała go głowa od płaczu i niewyspania. Wtedy brunetka udała się do kawiarni, by kupić mu coś ciepłego i jakieś tabletki uśmierzające ból. On zaś potrafił tylko położyć się na krzesłach i spoglądać w biały sufit. Nie znosił szpitali, przypominały mu jego ciemną przeszłość, gdy razem z Sasuke nie szanowali niczego, nawet siebie. Tylko, że on zawsze trafiał tutaj częściej niż on. Pewnego dnia był w tak poważnym stanie, że przez chwilę bał się czy w ogóle przeżyje. Te ilości krwi jakie czuł na swoim ciele i ten ból… Nigdy go nie zapomniał, codziennie rano walczył z nim, spoglądając na nogę, która miała zostać amputowana i tylko cud sprawił, że wciąż ją ma. Był załamany i zrozpaczony jego marzenia rozsypały się w drobny mak, nie widział sensu dalszego marnowania powietrza. Wtedy właśnie Sasuke przychodził do niego codziennie chcąc mieć pewność, że nie zrobi niczego głupiego, zmuszając by myślał o przyszłości, by zaczął układać nowe plany. Ból z czasem zelżał, on został mechanikiem, pilnował by historia się nie powtórzyła. Chciał być przy przyjacielu najdłużej jak tylko mógł, ignorował plotki na swój temat, komentarze czy zaczepki. Nie musiał niczego udowadniać, zaczął nowe życie. Teraz zaś czuł się jakby coś się kończyło. Bał się samej myśli, że następnego dnia może już nie dostać telefonu od niego, że nie będzie wysłuchiwał jego narzekań na Karin. On nie może umrzeć, tylko to krążyło mu po głowie i nie chciało odpuścić.

Sam nie wiedział kiedy zmęczenie zwyciężyło.

* * *

_Ciężkie walenie do drzwi uniemożliwiło mu oglądanie kreskówki. Chciał już krzyknąć by ktoś otworzył, gdy przypomniał sobie, że jest całkiem sam. Westchnął wstając z sofy, nie śpieszył się do drzwi. Nie przepadał za nieproszonymi gośćmi, zresztą panie z urzędu mówiły by nikomu nie otwierać, szczególnie o tej porze. Gdy się już znalazł przed drzwiami, zawahał się, poczuł, że jeśli je otworzy stanie się coś strasznego. Przełknął ślinę, odsuwając zasuwę, ciekawość była silniejsza, wreszcie był tylko dziesięcioletnim chłopcem. Gdy uchylił drzwi zobaczył znaną mu czarną czuprynę. Uśmiechnął się promiennie otwierając szeroko drzwi, dopiero wtedy zauważył, że jego przyjaciel jest cały we krwi. Pobladł natychmiast podskakując do niego, chwycił go za ręce bojąc się, że to wszystko należy do niego i zaraz umrze. To był jego najlepszy przyjaciel, nie mógł tak po prostu umrzeć, bał się samotności bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego na świecie. Brunet spoglądał na niego z lekkim przerażeniem, ale usta wyginały się w dzikim uśmiechu, który obudził w blondynie strach, taki sam gdy oglądał zakazane horrory._

_- Sasuke? - Jęknął niepewnie cofając się nieznacznie._

_- Zabiłem go… ZABIŁEM GO! - Zaśmiał się histerycznie, przytulając go._

_- Kogo zabiłeś Sasuke? - Szepnął ledwo słyszalnie, bojąc się nawet poruszyć._

_- Itachi'ego… Zabiłem go… Wreszcie usunąłem go ze swojego życia._

* * *

- Hm rozumiem, że pan jest tak jakby jego jedyną rodziną? - Lekarz usiadł przy swoim biurku, przeglądając papiery.

- Tak. Jesteśmy przybranymi braćmi. - Uśmiechnął się lekko, kuśtykając za nim aż do biurka.

- Będę z panem szczery. To, że Uchiha Sasuke żyje to cud. W całej mojej karierze nie spotkałem podobnego przypadku, więc pozostaje mi tylko gratulować woli życia. Większość organów się zregeneruje, inne będą musiały zostać przeszczepione, jednak to dopiero kiedy jego skóra się odrodzi. W tej chwili pacjent nie posiada jej w 93%, jest narażony na wszelkie bakterie, wirusy czy zakażenia. Uogólniając najgorsze dopiero przed nim. Przeżycie tego wypadku jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy, on musi się jeszcze zregenerować, a na to trzeba czasu i pieniędzy. Polecałbym dać go do jakiegoś sanatorium, czy innej kliniki z fachową opieką. Tam zawsze będzie miał personel medyczny pod ręką, a pomieszczenia zawsze będą odkażone. Tylko tyle jestem w stanie poradzić.

Stał przed nim w ciszy zaciskając co rusz pięści, jeszcze godzinę temu cieszył się, że stan przyjaciela wreszcie się unormował i idzie ku lepszemu, teraz zaś dostał wiadomość, że wcale nie jest tak pięknie jak mu się wydawało. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać i błagać lekarza by powiedział , że to jakiś okrutny żart. Lecz w głębi serca wiedział, że każde słowo jest prawdą, stan Sasuke jest dużo cięży niż jego sprzed kilku lat. Widział jego ciało, gdy je wyciągał, zeskrobywał ze swoich rąk jego skórę, najgorsze dopiero nastąpi.

- Rozumiem, dziękuję za wszystko. Kiedy będę mógł go zabrać? - Spojrzał nieprzytomnie na lekarza, walcząc z ciałem o utrzymanie równowagi.

- Proszę poczekać jeszcze z miesiąc, aż wszystko się unormuje.

* * *

Zaspany wyszedł na dwór, spoglądając w niebo spod przymkniętych powiek. Słońce przyjemnie ogrzewało skórę, a na niebie nie było widać żadnej chmury. Od czasu do czasu słyszał odgłosy ptaków. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, zniżając głowę ku chodniku, na którym siedział rudy kot. Jego zielone oczy pobłyskiwały pod wpływem promieni światła. Blondyn usiadł na werandzie, przywołując ruchem ręki czworonoga, ten zaś miauknął podchodząc do niego leniwie, wskoczył mu na kolana dając się pogłaskać.

Ruch na ulicach o tej porze był minimalny, przechodnie kiwali głową na powitanie, on zaś wpatrywał się w to wszystko nieprzytomnie, jakby nie wierząc w tą pogodę. Z domu wyszła brunetka ubrana w krótką żółtą sukienkę na cienkich ramiączkach. Kucnęła przy nim, cmokając go w policzek, spojrzała przez chwilę na kota z zadziornym uśmiechem, jednak dźwięk klaksonu przywołał ją do rzeczywistości. Szepnęła mu kilka słów na pożegnanie i ruszyła do czarnego samochodu. Chłopak śledził ją wzrokiem, czując znane już uczucie zazdrości, do tej pory nie mógł znieść świadomości, że inni mężczyźni są wstanie widzieć ją tak ubraną. Pomachał jej na pożegnanie ignorując niezadowolone pomruki zwierzęcia.

Nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić, bezczynność zabijała go od środka. Potrafił siedzieć w jednej pozycji cały dzień, wpatrując się tępo w niebo, czy też przed siebie szukając odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Nie chciał uczestniczyć w ćwiczeniach reszty drużyny. Nie chciał słuchać ich rozmów, czy kłótni kto będzie zastępował Sasuke. Oczywiście, kiedyś Omoi znowu przyjdzie i powie mu, że musi tam iść sprawdzić im samochody, upewnić się, że żadnemu nie grozi niebezpieczeństwo, wolał jednak odkładać to na później. Sam nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego tak szybko jego drużyna wznowiła ćwiczenia i udział w zawodach. Tylko Kakashi zadzwonił z pytaniem o stan zdrowia jego podopiecznego, ale to wreszcie agent, a Sasuke był twarzą tej drużyny, jego maskotką zarabiającą pieniądze w ilościach, o których może każdy tylko pomarzyć. Teraz stracił swojego asa i musiał postawić na kogoś innego, wybór niestety nie był łatwy.

Gdy miał już zasnąć usłyszał nadjeżdżający samochód. Otworzył oczy, przyglądając się terenowej hondzie z wyraźną ciekawością. Dawno nie widział jej przed swoim domem, odstawił kota na bok, z trudem wstając. Podszedł powoli pod garaż, czekając aż kierowca wyjdzie łaskawie na zewnątrz. Kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, mając ochotę rzucić się na niego, zamiast tego oparł się wygodnie o maskę, spoglądając na wiśnię rosnącą nieopodal.

- Wielkie Yo, dla złotego człeka! - Wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji wyskoczył z samochodu uśmiechając się promiennie.

- Bee, miło cię widzieć. Wróciłeś już ze Stanów?

- Wczoraj. Nie ma to jak w domu, tutaj jednak jest najlepiej. A co słychać u mojego ziomka? - Podszedł do niego, otwierając puszkę z colą.

- Nic ciekawego póki co. Wciąż dorabiam jako mechanik, jeszcze nie wiem co powinienem robić tak normalnie. W sumie stare śmieci, nic się nie zmieniło od naszego ostatniego spotkania. - Uśmiechnął się sztucznie, odsuwając się od maski. - A co cię właściwie tutaj sprowadza?

- A o wypadku Sasuke mi nie powiesz? Dobrze, że oglądam telewizję bo bym żył w nieświadomości! - Spojrzał na niego urażony, po czym dopił do końca napój. - Brat ma problem z samochodem i na gwałt potrzebuje dobrego mechanika.

- Znowu to samo? Kiedy on zmieni tego grata? - Westchnął ciężko, idąc powoli do domu.

- Nigdy. To samochód po ojcu, nie wyrzuci go choćby nie wiem co. Nie ma szans.

- Czyli jestem skazany na naprawianie go do końca moich dni?

- Prędzej jego. - Zaśmiał się, wsiadając z powrotem do samochodu.

Poznał Bee, gdy jeszcze brał udział w zawodach. Dostał propozycję udziału w reklamie, a że nie pogardzał żadnym groszem chętnie ją przyjął. Na planie spotkał murzyna, który udawał, że potrafi rapować i strzelał żartami, które wcale nie były śmieszne. Praca z nim była istną katorgą, ale potem okazało się, że ten człowiek potrafi być całkiem dobrym kumplem. Kilkakrotnie wyratował go przed glinami, on zaś w ramach rewanżu naprawiał mu samochód. Później został zatrudniony przez jego starszego brata, który był jeszcze gorszy, cierpiał na jakąś nerwicę i Naruto za każdym razem był przerażony, gdy musiał podać mu cenę nowych części. Oczywiście wymiana samochodu była o wiele tańsza, niż stałe próby ratowania tego starego grata.

Czasem nie wiedział, czy pojawienie się Bee w takich chwilach było spowodowane przypadkiem, czy po prostu ten człowiek po obejrzeniu wiadomości czuł potrzebę upewnienia się, że nie zrobił niczego głupiego. Wreszcie zna go nie od dziś, a blondyn potrafił zaszaleć w ten negatywny sposób. Jednakże był mu wdzięczny za te wizyty, za dawanie pracy przy samochodzie, za próby odpędzenia rzeczywistości choćby na ten krótki moment.

- Musisz posłuchać mojej płyty, jest świetna! - Zawył radośnie, przyśpieszając nieznacznie.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Amerykanie faktycznie wydali twój krążek na rynek? – Spojrzał się na niego zdumiony.

- No co ty! Upiłeś się czy jak? Nikt nie poznał się na moim talencie.

- Heh, mogłem się domyślić.

- Oj Naruto to wcale nie jest zabawne, ani trochę.

- Hai, hai…

* * *

Wysiadł z samochodu spoglądając na wielki biały budynek. Zaczynał już czuć awersję do białego koloru, przez co coraz częściej zastanawiał się jakim cudem jest tak uwielbiany przez medyków. Wolałby już zielony, jakoś bardziej go uspokajał. Spojrzał się na brunetkę, która stanęła obok niego, zaciskając dłoń na jego. Uśmiechnął się do niej, zaciskając mocniej plik papierów.

- No to idę załatwić Sasuke słodkie wakacje zdrowotne.

- Mam iść z tobą?

- Nie trzeba, pewnie i tak jesteś spóźniona do pracy. Dam sobie radę, podróżowanie autobusem czy metrem jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło prawda? - Zaśmiał się głupkowato, nachylając się w jej stronę. - Zobaczymy się wieczorem.

- Powodzenia Naruto.

Poczuła jego wargi na swoich, zaskoczona chciała się cofnąć, jednak zaraz poczuła jego ręce oplatające ją w pasie. Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, oddając się tej pieszczocie. Dawno nie miała takiego pożegnania. Czasami wydawało jej się, że żyją jak stare małżeństwo, a ona potrzebowała trochę zaszaleć. Wsunęła swój język do jego ust, pogłębiając tym samym pocałunek. Przechodnie spoglądali się na nich zaskoczeni i zniesmaczeni, niektórzy życzyli im by się zjedli nawzajem. Oni jednak nie zwracali na nich uwagi, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem.

- Jedź, bo cię nie puszczę. - Szepnął jej do ucha, muskając zaraz potem szyję.

- Naruto… Utrudniasz mi to…- Jęknęła cicho, zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli.

- Yhym…

Odsunął się od niej, cmokając ją po raz ostatni w czoło, a później pobiegł w stronę ośrodka usilnie walcząc z chęcią odwrócenia się do niej. Zdyszany wbiegł do środka, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych tam osób. Zmieszany uśmiechnął się głupkowato, szukając wzrokiem gabinetu dyrektora.

- Przepraszam… Gdzie znajdę gabinet dyrektora? - Spojrzał się niepewnie na starszą panią w białym fartuchu.

- Na samej górze, trzecie drzwi po lewej. - Uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem idąc w swoim kierunku.

- Dlatego nie lubię lekarzy… - Mruknął pod nosem, zmierzając w stronę schodów. Nie chciało mu się szukać windy, ten budynek go przerażał.

Wspinał się powoli, próbując zignorować ból nogi i chęć rozwalenia czegoś w najbliższym otoczeniu. Nie rozumiał dlaczego takie ośrodki posiadają kilka pięter, dla pacjentów lepiej by było, gdyby wszystko było na tym samym poziomie, a na pewno dla niego. Nie musiałby wtedy wspinać się na czwarte piętro tylko po to, żeby omówić sprawę Sasuke. Jest to najlepsze sanatorium w kraju, oczywiście jakość idzie w parze z ceną. Ośrodek nie należał do tanich, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Dla niego liczyło się tylko to, że tutaj Sasuke miał największe szanse powrotu do zdrowia, niż w jakiejkolwiek innej klinice. Oczywiście nie wierzył w cud, że zobaczy Sasuke takim jak przed wypadkiem, ale sama szansa, że będzie mógł chodzić i kontynuować spełnianie swoich marzeń, była warta ceny jaką przyjdzie mu zapłacić.

Po walce ze schodami stanął poirytowany z chęcią mordu w oczach, przed brązowymi drewnianymi drzwiami z napisem dyrektor. Ktokolwiek zrobił projekt tego budynku musiał sobie z niego zakpić. Do tej pory nie czuł się tak wyczerpany, nawet wtedy gdy biegł ratować Sasuke z samochodu. Zazgrzytał zębami, po czym odetchnął kilkakrotnie. Nie chciał zrobić złego wrażenia, w tym na pewno wyręczy go sam Sasuke.

Wszedł do środka spoglądając na znużoną blondynkę, przeglądającą stertę papierów. Na początku w ogóle nie zauważyła jego obecności, jednak po chwili podniosła wzrok na niego, marszcząc lekko brwi.

- Słucham?

- Dzień dobry, Uzumaki Naruto, rozmawialiśmy niedawno przez telefon. - Zmieszany, próbował skupić wzrok na jednym miejscu, jednak nie bardzo mu to szło.

- Ach, to pan, proszę usiąść! Musimy poważnie porozmawiać. - Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wskazując na krzesło przed nią.

- Dziękuję. Przyniosłem papiery ze szpitala.

- Proszę mi je dać. Przejrzę je na szybko i postanowimy co zrobić z naszym pacjentem.

Oddał jej posłusznie teczkę, sam zaś usadowił się wygodnie na krześle, spoglądając na wyposażenie biurka, na którym nie było wolnego centymetra. Wszystko zapełnione dokumentami, bądź przyborami do spinania, pisania, pieczętowania. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić siebie w takiej sytuacji, był pewny, że większość czasu po prostu by przespał.

Nie minęła godzina, gdy pani dyrektor odłożyła teczkę na bok, popijając swoją zimną już herbatę. Westchnęła ciężko, prostując ramiona. Spojrzała się na blondyna zaciekawiona, jednak szybko spuściła wzrok na klawiaturę laptopa.

- Wie pan, że stan pana Uchihy jest gorszy niż ciężki?

- Wiem. Ale słyszałem, że jeśli jest dla niego nadzieja, to tylko tutaj.

- Rozumiem, walczy pan o życie i normalną przyszłość dla swojego przyjaciela. Będzie to ciężkie, nie tylko dlatego, że płuca wymagają przeszczepu, ale jest on niemożliwy ze względu na brak skóry. Wszystkie operacje w takim stanie są niewskazane. Ratowanie pana Uchihy może nam zająć nawet kilka lat. Myśli pan, że pacjent to wytrzyma?

- Nie rozumiem…

- Mieliśmy kilka już takich przypadków, większość popełniła samobójstwo, nie godząc się z rzeczywistością, którą zastali po przebudzeniu. Inni kazali się wypisać i zaszyli się w domach, umierając tam z głodu. Proszę zrozumieć, zrobimy co w naszej mocy, ale nie odpowiadamy za decyzje podjęte przez pacjenta.

- Proszę się nie martwić, Sasuke na pewno nie popełni samobójstwa. On tak łatwo nie daje za wygraną. Czy będzie miał osobistą pielęgniarkę?

- Tak. Właśnie wraca do nas Haruno Sakura z urlopu. Przydzielę ją do opieki nad panem Uchihą. Może pan na nas polegać. Zrobimy co w naszej mocy.

- Dziękuję.


	3. Chapter 3

Uśmiechnięta weszła do kuchni całując bruneta w policzek, ten zaś spojrzał na nią zdumiony, jednak zaraz na twarzy zagościło szczęście. Usiadła obok niego, kładąc przed sobą swoje śniadanie. Podniósł brwi do góry w zdziwieniu, widząc z czego składał się jej poranny posiłek.

- Wiesz, że śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia? - Spytał się od niechcenia, przekładając stronę.

- No tak.. Jakbyś nie wiedział jestem pielęgniarką. Oczywiste jest, że wiem takie rzeczy. Jestem jednak ciekawa jakie zlecenie ma dla mnie dyrektor Tsunade. Mówiła o tym dosyć… Niepewnie.

- Jak tam pójdziesz to się przekonasz. Ciesz się, że masz jakieś zlecenia w ogóle! Ja bym na ich miejscu takiego lenia to wyrzucił. - Zaśmiał się cicho, chwytając za kubek z kawą.

- Czasem mi się wydaje, że żyjemy w zupełnie różnych światach. - Mruknęła zniechęcona, wgryzając się w sucharki.

- No wreszcie kobiety są z Wenus, a mężczyźni z Marsa.

Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. Czasami brakowało jej słów do wyrażenia swojego niedowierzania jego osobie. Wypiła jeszcze tylko szklankę soku pomarańczowego i wstała od stołu. Cmoknęła go jeszcze raz lekko w usta i pognała do łazienki, przygotowując się do wyjścia. Spięła na szybko swoje długie różowe włosy w zwykłego koka. Do torby wpakowała swój strój i pełna zapału ruszyła do pracy. Zawsze chciała pomagać ludziom, przymusowy urlop trochę ją przygnębił, ale powrót do normalnego życia, do realizowania marzeń, wprawił ją w dobry nastrój.

.

.

.

Leżał, wpatrując się w powolny ruch chmur, gdzieś w oddali słyszał ludzkie śmiechy, on jednak nie potrafił do nich dołączyć. Nie rozumiał tego świata, w którym zasady mogły konkurować między sobą o miano najbardziej absurdalnych. Podziwiał Hinatę, że potrafiła z uśmiechem na ustach znosić rozmowy tych ludzi, tak samo pustych jak balon. Nawet ich dowcipy były na poziomie dziecka, a nie dorosłego, który otacza się w towarzystwie. Przynajmniej mógł się najeść za darmo, więc nie odmawiał udziału w tych imprezach.

Westchnął ciężko, próbując wstać, jednak noga zbuntowała się przed takim wysiłkiem, powodując grymas bólu na twarzy i cichy syk. Rozejrzał się pośpiesznie, upewniając się, że nikt nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Serce mu łomotało w piersi dużo szybciej niż, przy czymkolwiek innym.

- Jak mniemam pan Uzumaki? - Męski głos odezwał się za nim, powodując podskok serca do samego gardła.

Obejrzał się za siebie, przyglądając się brunetowi z bródką. Podniósł zaskoczony brwi, nie mogąc skojarzyć go z żadnym faktem w jego życiu. Poirytowany przytaknął tylko głową, czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Nie chciał być niemiły i zacząć nachalnie wypytywać, nieznajomy zaś uśmiechnął się promiennie, siadając obok niego. Wzrok przeniósł na prawą nogę blondyna, pokiwał głową jakby z uznaniem, popijając szampana.

- Powinieneś spróbować. Wyborne.

- Nie dziękuję. Mam zakaz. - Odparł, mimowolnie spoglądając na roześmianą brunetkę w oddali.

- A, jesteś z tego typu mężczyzn, co żyją jak im kobiety zagrają?

- Nie. - Spojrzał się na niego poirytowany, pragnąc wrócić już do domu. - Po prostu ostatnio przesadziłem z alkoholem i teraz muszę dać odpocząć wątrobie.

- Rozumiem. Ale i tak zastanawia mnie, jakim cudem związałeś się z taką kobietą jak Hinata… Taki zwykły kryminalista…

Poczuł jak ktoś wylewa na niego wiadro lodowatej wody, naśmiewając się szyderczo. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć, czuł się zagubiony, tak bardzo chciał o tym zapomnieć. A jednak ktoś jeszcze pamięta jego przeszłość. Brunetka podbiegła do niego, ściskając jego dłonie swoimi. Próbowała go uspokoić, odpędzić czarne myśli. On zaś wpatrywał się w nią z rozpaczą w oczach, aż wreszcie przytulił się do niej, kryjąc przed światem łzy. Łzy, które nie zwrócą życia tym, którym je zabrał.

.

.

.

_- Sasuke… Nie wiem czy to najlepszy pomysł… - Burknął niepewnie, spoglądając z niepokojem na dom przed nimi._

_- Czego się boisz? Ty będziesz tylko stał na straży. - Odparł spokojnie, sprawdzając po raz ostatni ekwipunek w kieszeniach. - Dzisiaj będzie sama w domu. To idealny moment._

_- Dlaczego chcesz to zrobić?_

_- Bo ona wie! Nie rozumiesz?! Ona wie! - Warknął poirytowany wychodząc z krzaków. - Pilnuj._

_Zmarszczył czoło w zdumieniu, przez chwilę nawet chciał się sprzeciwić, wreszcie nie był psem, ale jednak nie potrafił mu odmówić, ruszył powoli rozglądając się za potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Dzielnica jednak była owiana pustką. Ludzie siedzieli w swoich domach oglądając telewizję, albo po prostu spali. Westchnął ciężko przystając przy drzwiach frontowych. Nie chciał nawet myśleć co się dzieje w środku. Wolał zachować tą niewiedzę, być niewinnym, tak przynajmniej lubił sobie wmawiać._

_Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł krzyk dziewczyny. Zagryzł wargę, próbując zmusić się do pozostania na miejscu. Jeśli teraz wbiegnie do środka, na pewno go powstrzyma, a to oznacza śmierć. Przymknął więc oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie o czym była dzisiejsza wieczorynka, ale w głowie panował chaos. Zrezygnowany, rozejrzał się ponownie po ulicy i powolnym krokiem wszedł do środka._

_Pierwszą rzeczą jaką poczuł, to metaliczny posmak krwi. Gdy spojrzał na schody zobaczył ją rozpryskaną po ścianie i stopniach. Zmarszczył czoło, zwalczając mdłości, ruszył do góry, próbując zrozumieć co się właściwie stało. Słyszał jednak tylko dziki śmiech przyjaciela, oraz rytmiczne mlaśnięcia. Gdy był już na górze, natychmiast pożałował. Zapach się wzmógł, w dodatku widok mebli ociekających czerwoną posoką, powodowało u niego dreszcze. Naprawdę nie cierpiał horrorów._

_Wreszcie dotarł do drzwi, z których odgłosy przyjaciela były głośne i wyraźne. Uchylił szerzej drzwi, zaciskając automatycznie dłonie na swoim składanym nożu. Spojrzał się na niego pobladły z przerażenia i obrzydzenia, cofnął się wymiotując na podłogę. Kątem oka widział jeszcze przyjaciela, który roześmiany przyglądał się swojemu dziełu._

_Szatynka, o długich kręconych włosach w odcieniu ciepłej czekolady, które teraz zostały sklejony krwią leżała na łóżku. Jej przygasłe fioletowe oczy, wpatrywały się w niego z niemą prośbą, lekko rozchylone usta, które pewnie jeszcze niedawno krzyczały o litość. Nagie ciało, zabarwione czerwonymi pręgami, jędrne kształtne piersi, podskakujące pod każdym ruchem. Przyjaciel ze spuszczonymi bokserkami, wciąż posuwał gorące ciało, bawiąc się jej piersiami, nóż odrzucił gdzieś w bok, nie raniąc jej więcej._

_Blondyn wyprostował się ledwością. Podszedł do przyjaciela chwytając go za ramię._

_- Musimy iść._

.

.

.

Spojrzał się na siwowłosego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Mimo, że sam doświadczył czegoś podobnego, to liczył, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Westchnął, chwytając za teczkę, spojrzał na dane umieszczone na niej. Czuł, że to naprawdę koniec. Już nie będzie powrotu do tego co było.

- Tak po prostu go… wykreślasz? - Warknął poirytowany, chowając dokumenty do torby.

- Takie życie Naruto. Przecież wiesz. - Wzruszył ramionami, wyciągając komórkę. - Trzymaj się.

- A co będzie jak Sasuke jednak wyzdrowieje?!

Odwrócił się do niego, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że uśmiechnie się i powie coś co go by podbudowało, ale mężczyzna, tylko przystąpił z nogi na nogę, wzdychając ciężko. Wyraźnie rozmowa nie była mu na rękę, ale nie był aż takim tchórzem by wszystko załatwiać za pomocą poczty.

- On nie wyzdrowieje. Będzie takim samym kaleką jak ty. Tylko, że on nie zna się na samochodach, więc co najwyżej będzie mógł je myć. - Odparł spokojnie, chowając komórkę do kieszeni. - Pogódź się z tym. Sasuke jest już martwy, w każdym aspekcie.

- I ty to mówisz Kakashi?! Jesteś jego agentem!

- Poprawka… Ja byłem jego agentem. Od dzisiaj Uchiha Sasuke jest dla mnie obcym człowiekiem. Nie martw się nie mam zamiaru rozpowiadać światu o jego grzechach. Nie jestem aż taki podły wreszcie… Chociaż gdyby ktoś mi sporo zapłacił…?

Odwrócił się na pięcie, ignorując falę bólu idącą z prawej nogi i ruszył szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Nie chciał już widzieć tego człowieka na oczy. Nie rozumiał dlaczego to wszystko jest takie trudne. On był tylko sportowcem, byłym, ale sportowcem! Tam były inne zasady, tutaj zaś wszystko było inne i obce. Zdyszany zatrzymał się na przystanku, spojrzał się przed siebie widząc Karin idącą z jakimś chłopakiem. Zacisnął pięści, czując narastającą niemoc. Miał tego dość. Nie miał już siły walczyć z całym światem, którego nie potrafił zrozumieć.

Wsiadł do autobusu ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia ludzi. Przywykł do nich, kiedyś był przecież sławnym sportowcem, narkomanem… Kryminalistą. Teraz jest tylko chłopakiem najpiękniejszej modelki. Powinien się cieszyć z takiego obrotu spraw, ale nie mógł sobie wybaczyć tego, że Hinata poświęciła rodzinę by z nim być. Gdyby tylko pochodził z lepszej sfery, był lepszym człowiekiem. Może nie musiałby przynosić tyle bólu innym? Westchnął ciężko, sprawdzając komórkę, na której wyświetlała się wiadomość od brunetki.

.

.

.

Weszła do przyciemnionego pomieszczenia, przyglądając się mężczyźnie na łóżku. Był owinięty w specjalne bandaże, podłączony do różnych aparatur, które podtrzymywały go przy życiu. Tylko one powiadamiały o tym, że jeszcze żyje. Przystanęła przy nim, czując nieprzyjemny zapach spalonego mięsa. Przełknęła z trudem ślinę, zastanawiając jak wyglądał pacjent przed wypadkiem. W karcie nie znalazła żadnej fotografii, a sama nie potrafiła obsługiwać Internetu w takim stopniu.

Podniosła wzrok na okno, przez chwilę korciło ją by je otworzyć i wpuścić trochę światła, ale wiedziała, że nie powinna. Pokój był specjalnie chłodzony by zatrzymywać płyny w organizmie. Westchnęła cicho, zdejmując pustą już kroplówkę.

- Zaszalał pan nie ma co. Różne wypadki widziałam, ale pan to chyba wyjątkowy jest. Nie dość, że przeżyłeś, to jeszcze stać cię na tak drogie leczenie. Teraz wszystko zależy tylko od twojej silnej woli. Musisz chcieć z tego wyjść. Pewnie czekają na pana znajomi i oczywiście rodzina. Ciekawe… Jakie miałeś życie Sasuke? Pewnie dużo ciekawsze niż ja! - Zaśmiała się pod nosem, wychodząc z pokoju.

Szła powoli w stronę magazynów witając się z innymi pielęgniarkami. Wszystkie współczuły jej tego zlecenia, budząc w niej wewnętrzny niepokój, jednak póki co postanowiła nic z tym nie robić, wreszcie pacjent był nieprzytomny i ledwo żył. Nie mógł jej nic zrobić. Gdy weszła do pomieszczenia sanitarnego ujrzała dyrektorkę, która uzupełniała kilka kroplówek. Spostrzegłszy ją uśmiechnęła się promiennie, zachęcając ruchem głowy by się nie bała i robiła swoje.

- Jak tam pacjent?

- Raczej nic nowego. Leży nieprzytomny. Czy będzie możliwość przewietrzenia pokoju?

- Strasznie śmierdzi co? - Zaśmiała się pod nosem pakując kroplówki do specjalnego koszyka.

- Niestety tak. Aż dziw bierze, że on żyje. - Odparła niewinnie, szukając odpowiednich leków.

- Sakura… Jako twój przełożony powinnam ci nakazać być przy nim noc i dzień, ale jako kobieta… Ogranicz wizyty u niego do niezbędnego minimum.

- Nie rozumiem?

- To nieistotne, po prostu… On nie jest człowiekiem, na którego ktoś czeka. No poza jego przybranym bratem.

- Postaram się. - Odparła zmieszana, chwytając potrzebne przedmioty.

- Dzisiaj wieczorem musimy go przemyć.

Przytaknęła lekko, nie skupiając się za bardzo na słowach, które zostały wypowiedziane. Jej pacjent zaczął ją coraz bardziej intrygować.

.

.

.

Wysiadł z autobusu, rozglądając się po okolicy. Biały budynek wznosił się w oddali jakby zachęcając go do przyjścia. Schował ręce do kieszeni i ruszył przed siebie, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że ludzie spoglądają na niego jak na jakiegoś potwora. Przywykł. Kuśtykał, a to dla zdrowych ludzi, było czymś nienormalnym. Szczególnie dzieci upodobały sobie wytykanie go palcami, wreszcie nikt im nie powiedział, że to niegrzecznie.

Wszedł do budynku zaczerwieniony z wysiłku. Pracownicy spojrzeli się na niego z niemym zapytaniem, jednak po chwili powrócili do swojej pracy kompletnie go ignorując. Wzruszył ramionami, idąc do pokoju, w którym miał znajdować się jego przyjaciel. Gdy do niego podszedł, ujrzał wychodzącą dziewczynę, trochę niższą od niego z długimi różowymi włosami i zielonymi oczami, tak pełnymi życia.

- Dzień dobry. - Powiedział lekko zmieszany, podnosząc prawą rękę do góry.

- Dzień dobry! Pan do pacjenta może? - Spojrzała się na niego roześmiana, nie zwracając uwagi na jego ubytek czy też znamiona na policzkach.

- Tak… - Odparł niepewnie, wpatrując się w podłogę.

- Proszę do środka, tylko proszę go nie dotykać. Ale rozmowy są mile widziane.

- Nie było tu przypadkiem dziewczyny o czerwonych włosach? - Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, która natychmiast zgasła widząc jej reakcję.

- Nie. Jest pan pierwszy w ogóle. Już się bałam, że pacjent nie ma nikogo, ale przecież, kto by mu załatwił taki pobyt. - Zaśmiała się cicho, kłaniając się łagodnie w pożegnaniu.

Wsunął się do środka, mrugając oczami by przyzwyczaić się do ciemności. Usiadł obok jego łóżka, przyglądając się mu z niepewnością. Nawet jego ten widok przerażał.

- Wiesz mógłbyś się ocknąć. Przynajmniej bym wiedział, że kasy na darmo nie wydaję! Drogo sobie każesz płacić mój panie. No ale od czego są przyjaciele. Karin cię nie odwiedza, co? No czego ja się spodziewałem! Głupi jestem! A tak w ogóle, to przepraszam, że tak późno wpadam, ale różne rzeczy musiałem załatwić. Jest ciężko Sasuke. Wykreślili cię z drużyny, teraz maskotką będzie Sasori. Totalnie chybiony pomysł według mnie, ale to Kakashi, on wie lepiej. Jak się wysra chyba… Wiesz… Hinata jest w ciąży. Będę ojcem. Ja… Ojcem. Taki kaleka jak ja, a będę ojcem… No ale pracy mi się nie udało znaleźć, ale rozmyślam nad utworzeniem jakiegoś warsztatu. Może coś się uda. A może tor gokartowy? Mógłbyś mi pomóc jak wyjdziesz. Sasuke… Po prostu się ocknij, tak na dobry początek. To wszystko czego teraz od ciebie chcę. Łajzo jedna.

.

.

.

Znużony odłożył szklankę na stolik, wpatrywał się w dziewczyny wywijające tyłkami przed nimi jakby byli bogami, dopiero później zrozumiał, że chodzi im o ich kasę. Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, spoglądając na Skorpiona, który siedział w kącie prawie zasypiając. Jego awans jakoś nie wzbudził w nim większych emocji. Blondyn zaś rozmawiał z dziewczynami energicznie, totalnie zapominając się w tym wszystkim.

Karin przemykała pomiędzy nimi, wdzięcząc się i żebrząc o chwilę uwagi. Suka. Pomyślał poirytowany. Nigdy nie był przywiązany do Sasuke, jego zasady, że wszystko jest wspólne były absurdalne, zresztą Naruto się z tego wyłamał. Czemu więc muszą teraz znosić ją tutaj? Zaklął pod nosem, nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć, czasem brakowało mu słów na niektórych ludzi. Spojrzał się na szatyna, który odliczał drobne na kolejne piwo.

- Kakuzu? Chcesz się upić w trupa? - Zaśmiał się wesoło, wreszcie dostrzegając plusy bycia trzeźwym.

- A co mam robić? Znosić tą kurwę? - Burknął pod nosem, wstając raptownie. - Idę się najebać.

Podniósł pytająco brwi, jednak zrezygnował z wymuszania odpowiedzi. Wstał powoli ruszając do wyjścia. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, zresztą ich skład zawsze był taki sam, nigdy nie byli w komplecie na popijawie. A raczej od dnia, w którym Sasuke przyprowadził do klubu rudą małpę.

Otworzył drzwi, mogąc spokojnie odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Rozejrzał się po placu, na którym była tylko grupka młodych, którzy przyszli pogadać na spokojnie. Ruszył w kierunku niewielkiego murku, na którym lubił przesiadywać podczas palenia. Sprawdził jego stan, po czym z wielką ulgą zasiadł na nim, wyciągając paczkę papierosów. Wyciągnął jednego, szukając przy okazji jakieś zapalniczki, jednak nic nie znalazł. Zaklął siarczyście pod nosem, szykując się już do wstania, by wycyganić ognia od małolatów, gdy usłyszał za sobą stęknięcie. Odwrócił się raptownie, wpatrując się w dziewczynę opierającą się o mur.

- Zalana w trupa? - Mruknął pod nosem, szturchając nią łagodnie.

- …Spadaj… - Jęknęła obolała, wpatrując się w niego swoimi trzeźwymi zielonymi oczami.

- Hm, skoro nie jesteś zalana w trupa to użycz ognia. - Odparł spokojnie, ignorując jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

- W kieszeni po lewej. - Burknęła zrezygnowana, dając mu się bezkarnie obmacywać.

Przyjrzał się jej, dostrzegając zaschniętą krew i podarte ubranie. Westchnął ciężko rozumiejąc co się przydarzyło dziewczynie. Zapalił dwa papierosy, jednego wkładając jej do ust. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, jednak nie protestowała, zaciągając się dymkiem.

Usiadł obok niej, pozwalając by oparła się o jego ramię, powoli zapadając w sen. On wpatrywał się w gwiazdy, nie wiedząc co powinien teraz zrobić.


End file.
